Touch and Feel
by YoBeezy
Summary: While Sasori works to remember the mechanics of his human body, Deidara reminds him there's an entire spectrum of feelings to rediscover, from pain to pleasure. Edo Tensei. Yaoi.


**A/N:** This fic is supposed to take place after Sasori and Deidara were resurrected but before they went off to battle. But tbh, this is mostly just a PWP kind of story so I'm not too focused on how accurate my Edo Tensei interpretation is. Be honest, we're not here for that anyways. ALSO, I have no idea what is happening to my uploads but this one went all sorts of screwy, so sorry if anyone received some e-mails for this story only to find that it didn't even really exist. FF you're killing me.

* * *

Touch/Feel

* * *

 _Wait here._

Deidara wanted to do anything but. He didn't take orders from just anyone, let alone Orochimaru's former henchman, but his body didn't seem to hold that same sentiment. He looked to his left at the sullen redhead. He hadn't said much since his resurrection. "Some jutsu, eh?"

"This wasn't the eternity I had in mind." Sasori growled, flashing a dangerous glare to his former partner. Death had been quite an experience for him. For as long as Sasori had strived to avoid it, coming from the vast emptiness that was death, he realized now just how peaceful it had been. He had finally found the absolution he'd been looking for all his life. And then there was this. Plucked from the darkness and thrown into a human vessel, a form he didn't miss at all.

"Hm," Deidara hummed and continued to stalk around the cavern they were in. "Tell me about it. If I had wanted to cheat death I'd have adopted your absurd philosophy. This just seems cruel."

"Excuse me, brat?" Even in death, Deidara was happy to find he could still get under Sasori's skin so easily. And speaking of skin. The blonde came to a stop and looked over from across the cavern at Sasori. His cloak was unbuttoned at the collar and the divisions that once marked his wooden body were now solid flesh.

"How's it feel to be human again?" He pondered how accurate that statement was and tacked on, "well, sort of."

"Weak." Sasori replied darkly. "I forgot how many senses the human body has. It's unpleasant to feel." Deidara snorted from across the way.

"If it makes you feel any better, you're still somebody's puppet." The murderous look that twisted Sasori's young features made Deidara cringe, though a small laugh still bubbled out of him. Deidara hadn't exactly been thrilled either when he suddenly came to, and even less so when he found out why. But he was choosing to see this as an opportunity to flex his creative talents, even if it wasn't his choice. Art was art. Sasori, however, didn't see it that way. Orochimaru had managed to worm his way into Sasori's life up until the very end of it, not even his afterlife had been spared from the snake's intrusions. Even worse, it was at the hands of one of his old projects, Kabuto. But what really amplified the whole of it was the human body he'd been forced into with all its feelings and senses and flaws.

"Sorry," Deidara collected himself as he sauntered back towards Sasori's side of the cavern. "I can see you're feeling a bit sensitive. I'll be nicer," he teased.

Maybe, Sasori thought, the worst part of this whole situation was that he'd been paired up with that infuriating blonde _child_. He was as far from peace as any person could possibly be. "Do you have to keep talking? Be quiet or I'll make you be quiet," he snapped.

"Man, you haven't changed one bit," Deidara pouted. "I'm not happy about this either, cut me some slack for trying to lighten the mood, yeah?"

Sasori knew Deidara well, too well in his opinion. In the six years they'd worked together, Sasori came to know the entirety of Deidara. He couldn't blame it entirely on Deidara's self-aggrandizing nature either, he knew what made Deidara laugh, made him angry, how he looked when he slept. Six years of sleepless nights was plenty of time to get to know a person intimately. It was enough time to know that this situation was making Deidara just as miserable as Sasori was, he had too much pride for it not to be.

"Despite what you think," Deidara said sharply, "I always liked working with you. You have no idea what I went through after you went and got yourself killed."

Sasori heard what he was saying but Deidara's jab didn't go unnoticed. It never did. "Right, and how did you die again?"

Unflinchingly, Deidara turned his chin upwards and smirked. "I went out as a masterpiece. Just like I always wanted. And _I_ certainly wasn't killed by my grandma and a little girl."

"Was it Itachi?" Sasori felt a satisfied burst of amusement as Deidara's smug face fell and he looked off sourly.

"No, even worse, it was his little brother."

An overwhelming sensation shot through Sasori and bubbled to his mouth in the form of laughter. It was as alarming to Deidara as it was to himself, it was a sound he barely remembered ever making. Deidara quickly overcame his surprise and he pulled his face into an unamused scowl, realizing he'd just been mocked. He turned the conversation away with a flippant wave of his hand. "Well it doesn't really matter how we died, you should be more concerned with how we came back."

"Does it really matter? I'd rather focus on how to go back to being dead, this is an insult."

"Yeah, I'd have to agree. He could at least get started already. Not that this isn't nice either, I'm kind of glad I got to see you again."

The admission caught Sasori off guard and he stared at the blonde curiously. "Why's that?"

He received a lazy shrug in return. "The last thing we did before you died was argue." Deidara spoke with an air of honesty, so unabashedly Sasori found it almost admirable. He turned his gaze towards the ground, he hadn't thought of that. If he were honest, he didn't think about Deidara once during his final fight but now that he was thinking about it, he felt it to be an unfitting end to a six-year long partnership that even he could admit had its moments.

Deidara was one of the most infuriating persons he'd ever known but in that regard he was also the most stimulating. For as much as they bickered they also had their fair share of complex conversations about things Sasori found it hard to speak to others about. Topics about art, philosophies, their shared views on the little value of human life, all somewhat pointless conversations but they were at least interesting ones. If Deidara had died while Sasori had lived, he might have felt like it would be difficult to replace him, if anything.

He supposed it could even be called something close to a human friendship, as close as people like him could get anyways.

"Well aren't you romantic." Sasori pulled himself from his thoughts, an irritating place that was doing nothing but distracting him.

Deidara flashed him a wicked grin, "only for you, master." Sasori rolled his eyes, unimpressed.

The cavern they were in was dark and moist, causing a chill to settle in around them. Sasori's skin prickled at the feeling and he was reminded at just how much he disliked being cold. He was a desert creature after all, and those types didn't do well in dank, cold caves such as this. If he had to be resurrected, it would have been nice to have happened somewhere sunny and warm. It had been a long time since he'd felt the sun beating down upon his skin but he thought back on the idea of it fondly.

"Do you miss anything about being human?" Deidara asked, as if he'd been probing around Sasori's head just then. "Eating maybe? Sleeping? Sex?"

Sasori considered the question, in truth he had felt a huge burden fall from his shoulders when he discarded his old body. Existing within his own creation felt right, unlike the clumsy form he'd been born into. At first it had been a little difficult, the sudden all-consuming presence of nothing that he then existed in was strange. No more breathing, no more feeling, just emptiness. But after a while he had grown fond of it, this small existence he had carved for himself, it felt very much him. Being human just felt…like everyone else.

"It's been so long since I've eaten, I barely remember what that's like. Sleep seems…nice." He said with the smallest air of longing. "My life has felt that much longer without it, which isn't necessarily a bad thing. Just a monotonous one. And as far as sex goes, I've never been physical with another person so there's not much to be missed." Deidara turned towards him, an amused disbelief playing at the corners of his mouth.

"You've never even been kissed?"

"By anyone other than my parents or grandmother? No. Frankly, it looks disgusting." Deidara couldn't stop himself from laughing, much to Sasori's indignation.

"Well this is interesting," Sasori shot him a puzzled look, not liking the mischievous glint that dwelled behind Deidara's blackened eyes. "Those are very important human interactions, I wouldn't say you've even lived without knowing what those things feel like."

"Oh," Sasori drawled, "because you're such a sage when it comes to these matters, aren't you? I question the intelligence of anybody willing enough to touch you." Deidara placed a hand to his heart in mock hurt.

"I'll have you know, I'm an excellent lover. And, if you know what you're doing, it can be a very effective form of manipulation. Which is sorta my thing." The redhead quirked an eyebrow as Deidara idly walked around him.

"What does that mean?"

"Hm," Deidara smirked, "it might be easier to just show you." Sasori didn't want Deidara anywhere near him. Saying and doing things that made Sasori uncomfortable and livid seemed to be another useless talent of his and the look on his face was one he'd seen before. Many times actually, it had always had an obnoxious playful edge to it when it appeared, telling of some harebrained idea Deidara was thinking up. But there was a subtle difference to this expression, something more unbridled. It caused an unpleasant dropping sensation in his stomach.

"Don't even think about it," Sasori hissed, looking over his shoulder as Deidara crept up behind him. "Deidara, I'm serious-" The younger boy's slender hand slid over Sasori's exposed neck, immediately stealing the breath from his lungs. Despite the chill that refused to lift, Deidara's hand seemed to radiate heat. Human skin, he'd forgotten what that felt like, how strangely alive it was against his own fragile flesh.

"Serious about what, hm?" The words danced off the tip of the blonde's tongue somewhere near his shoulder. Without warning, Deidara slipped his hand farther down the front of Sasori's cloak, sweeping against his exposed chest. Sasori's body finally caught up to what was transpiring and he jerked away from the other, his head spinning as he did so. The flood of both physical sensation and emotional response was nearly overbearing. He imagined this is what it felt like to have skin crawl.

Deidara looked unfazed by the rejection, in fact his amusement seemed to have only heightened as he stood in front of Sasori with that arrogant grin of his. Sasori felt vulnerable in his body, a fact he absolutely loathed. Deidara knew this much. "Were you not held as a child or something? How dramatic." He gave a short laugh and shook his head. It seemed death had made Deidara feel invincible, like he could do as he pleased with no repercussions. Sasori felt the last of his patience leave him and he lunged forward, closing the gap between the two and grabbing Deidara by the front of his cloak. With as much strength as he could muster, he slammed Deidara into the wall of the cave.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," Sasori spat, his eyes angrily darting around Deidara's face searching for any microexpression that would justify losing his temper completely. Deidara's reaction was less than expected as his mouth pulled into a wry smile and he brought his hands up to the back of Sasori's head and pushed off the wall so that his body pressed against Sasori's. The older boy nearly lost his footing trying to back up but Deidara had him in his grip.

"Master, aren't you at least a little curious?" Deidara ran his fingers up through Sasori's hair, it was soft and curled around his fingertips as he withdrew. "Opportunities such as this don't happen often," he purred. Sasori felt a fleeting panic pass through him, his body was betraying him, reacting in a way that made his legs feel weaker than they were, and his thoughts were so incoherent he was having difficulty pinpointing what his next step should be. Deidara took the brief opening and wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck so that his mouth was close to Sasori's jaw.

His grip tightened around the front of Deidara's cloak (he had hardly noticed he still was holding onto it) and he took an unsteady breath. His skin prickled as he felt the smallest lap of Deidara's tongue against his ear. What should have elicited a violent reaction instead made Sasori feel like he was sinking into the floor, rooting him there. "Deidara," he hissed shakily. "I'm warning you." The blonde gave a throaty laugh.

"And what are you going to do? Kill me?" Deidara's fingers tightened around Sasori's hair and he let out a gasp of surprise as his head was pulled back. Deidara laid a series of careful kisses down to his throat and all Sasori could do was grit his teeth together and eye the blonde as he kept going. Slender fingers trailed down from around Sasori's shoulders and deftly moved to unclasp the front of his cloak, it slipped to the ground with a heavy thud. His exposed upper body, free from ball joints and crevices, was lean but retained a certain softness. And his heart, though undead, was still within his body. It was a delicious sight. "I always thought you were beautiful for a boy," Deidara mumbled in-between contact. "Of course, you didn't have the, er" He pulled back and met Sasori's wild gaze with a wicked look of his own. "Parts, so to say. But things are different this time around, yeah?" Carefully, Deidara loosened his grip on Sasori's hair, as his head fell forward Deidara pushed in closer until his mouth crushed against Sasori's, aggressive and demanding. Sasori released his grip on Deidara and felt his jaw go soft with surprise, inviting Deidara further in. A small moan slipped past Sasori, and somewhere in the murk of his mind he felt incredibly betrayed by his body.

The kiss died off slowly with Deidara gently pulling back, his glossy lips looking smug and satisfied as he took in Sasori's dumbstruck expression. Wide brown eyes slid over to look at Deidara, and the blonde took an uneasy step back as his grin faltered. He failed to notice the swift jerk of Sasori's fingers that attached a series of thin chakra threads to Deidara's arms and legs. Giving him nearly no warning as his legs were pulled out from beneath him and he went sprawling to his back. His shoulders were being pinned back by thin blue strings and that same biting chakra he knew all too well was twisting around his wrists, tugging them roughly above his head. Deidara growled and struggled against Sasori's bind, "What the hell are you doing?" He snapped, baring his teeth at the impassive looking redhead stepping towards him.

"You idiot," Sasori gave another flick of his fingers and Deidara's legs were being spread apart. Deidara grunted as he tried to resist the motion, twisting angrily against the resilient hold.

"Hey! Get off of me, I get the point, alright? I won't touch you again!" Sasori's face twisted, those dreamy boyish features of his darkening as he took small, deliberate steps forward until he was standing over Deidara's hips. Sasori had vague memories about his unexplored sexuality, not enough to fully understand it, but enough to recognize that hot flare twisting in his gut as excitement. It was brought on by the long tendrils of blonde hair spread around Deidara's startled face. Or it might have been those void like eyes of his, made alive by the jittering uneasiness that flashed across them. He found the feeling to be aggravating in its intensity, not liking the way it put static in his head or made his breaths unsteady, like he was faltering. He also found it to be humiliatingly intoxicating to his senses, already sensitive from being unearthed for the first time in over twenty years. At this point it almost felt primal. The more sensible, yet sadistic nature he still managed to hold onto told him that he was only continuing because the brat hadn't learned a good enough lesson just yet. "M-master, hey, you know I was only joking, right?" Deidara's voice quaked.

"Don't you ever stop talking?" He hissed back, pulling his fingers so that a thread of his snapped Deidara's cloak open, reveling the long lean lines of Deidara's body. His pants rested low across his hipbones, those jutting forward as the blonde squirmed in desperation. Sasori lowered himself to a squat, only inches from resting on Deidara's hips. His heavy-lidded gaze roamed over the boy's slender frame, watching hungrily as Deidara's chest fell up and down in heavy, agitated breaths. "You want to talk about manipulation? Well, I have my own methods." Deidara gave a start as his wrists slowly pulled apart, controlled by the subtle flicker of skilled fingers. He watched as his arms lowered themselves and his hands crept over to the hem of his pants, fingers slowly hooking inwards.

"God dammit," Deidara snarled, trying his hardest to resist as his own fingers began pulling his pants farther off his hips. A small smirk broke across Sasori's mouth as he watched the boy struggle pointlessly. Deidara's head fell back and he gave a sardonic laugh in defeat. A gasp interrupted him as he felt his half-hardened cock jump as his pants were pulled past it. He panted, squinting with one eye open as he watched Sasori's interest peak. The redhead lowered himself to rest on Deidara's legs, releasing the strings that had been holding them down.

Sasori's own breath quickened, his whole body felt tender in its weakness. It was hot and bubbling, hungry and violent, unsure and desperate. There was a tug between his own legs and he groaned as he was pulled rigid. His movements were automatic now, the Sasori he had known himself to be was no longer present, in its place sat a man so overcome with yearning he swore he felt what could have been a heart hammering at his chest. With his free hands, he slowly wrapped his fingers around Deidara's hardening member. His grip tightened as the boy tossed his head back and moaned, thrusting his hips upwards into Sasori's touch. "M-master, ah." Chakra threads fell away from Deidara's wrists as Sasori fell forward onto his knees, catching himself with his hand above Deidara's shoulder, his other hand still slowly caressing Deidara. He matched Deidara's hazy eyes and then glanced down to the blonde's slack mouth, wet and whimpering.

Deidara's arms caught Sasori around the neck and pulled him down on top of him, their erections rubbing together in a slow grind through a single thin layer of fabric. Deidara's mouth greedily took to Sasori's, and the redhead parted his lips automatically, lapping at the hot swell of tongue he'd invited in.

Deidara had envisioned this moment for years, spending those long, lonely nights back at the base in his own room masturbating to the idea of being pinned beneath the weight of Sasori's body. The first time he'd seen him out of Hiruko he had nearly forgotten to breath. He hadn't expected the man he'd seen, with his slight, soft build and his impish face, both delicate and dangerous in appearance. It had driven him mad for the first few months they worked together. He was almost glad Sasori spent the majority of his time within the confines of that hideous puppet of his. Deidara wouldn't have lasted as long as he did had that not been the case. But because of those nights he'd spent trapped within his own salacious thoughts, he knew exactly where to take it now that it was finally happening.

His arm dropped from Sasori's neck and he slipped his hand into the waistband of Sasori's pants. The redhead shuddered as Deidara clutched at his virgin length, his head fell forward next to Deidara's and he gasped into blonde hair as he felt the hot slither of tongue from Deidara's palm run up him, lapping at his sensitive head. The more Sasori writhed in pleasure the deeper and hungrier the mouth's touch became, Deidara gave a low, throaty laugh as Sasori thrusted against him.

"Do you trust me?" Deidara turned his head to whisper into a tangle of red, sweat-tinged hair.

"Not even a little bit," Sasori panted, straining to hold himself upright. His arm bent weakly beneath his weight and with another gasp of pleasure, he gave in and crumpled forward fully onto Deidara, clutching at the boy's shoulders. Deidara pulled his hand from Sasori's pants, earning himself a reproachful glare that Deidara chose to ignore. Instead, the blonde leaned against one elbow and used his free hand to guide Sasori back towards him for a kiss. A kiss that was as tender as it was urgent. Deidara pushed further into it and Sasori fell to his back, without breaking apart, Deidara rolled with him falling into a straddling position right below his hips.

He gave a guttural growl and pulled away, forcing Sasori's jaw to the side with a rough pull of his hand. Without restraint, Deidara nipped down Sasori's neck, grinding in tune to the mewls of pain Sasori breathed out after every cut of Deidara's teeth. Trailing across collarbone and chest, his fingers slid up Sasori's small and slender frame, squeezing ribs and tweaking soft, pink nipples. The mouths on the palm of his hands were frenzied with excitement, tasting and sucking at every inch of Sasori's supple skin Deidara ran his hands over. When he trailed down to Sasori's hips, he wasted no time in tearing his pants over his tightly wound cock, Sasori gave a yelp in surprise as Deidara twisted his fingers around it, his other hand gently stroking himself. "Master?" He purred. Sasori blinked his eyes open and forced himself to look at the boy resting near his thighs, his head was feeling dizzy and it felt much easier to lean his head back and shut his eyes, but maybe such a deep focus on the pleasure coursing through him had made him so dizzy in the first place. "Is this good enough for you?" Sasori let his head fall back as Deidara's thumb rubbed over the head of his erection, slipping in a pearl of pre-cum that gave away how deep into this he'd gotten.

He tried to answer but his words were sloppy and he found the entire thing too pointless to try again. It seemed Deidara hadn't really expected much of an answer in the first place as he dipped down without waiting for further instruction, placing his mouth down upon Sasori. It was a sensation unlike anything he'd ever felt, the hot, wet space that was Deidara's mouth felt good upon his own but even better lightly sucking at his cock. He pulled in with a steady rhythm, taking the entirety of Sasori in until he could feel the hard edge of the back of Deidara's throat. He gagged and Sasori felt a pulse of excitement shoot through him.

Though every fiber in his body yearned to claim Deidara, he let his urges idle by as Deidara continued to work him with his mouth. The soft, wet sounds leaving the blonde seemed to echo around the cavern, only interrupted by the occasional murmur of pleasure that vibrated deep within his mouth. For a moment Sasori thought he might burst, that hot coil inside him burned and threatened to release itself, but Sasori wasn't finished with the boy just yet, and he made that incredibly clear as he wrapped his hand around the long blonde hair that spilled across his stomach and gave a hard jerk back. His cock popped from Deidara's mouth, saliva pooling down at his base. Deidara gave a thick laugh, wincing as Sasori sat upwards and turned his wrist so that he was guiding Deidara's face towards his.

"I'm going to take you, is that clear?" He hissed, feeling a pang of want resonate within him as Deidara breathed out heavily, his raw looking mouth opened only slightly.

"Yes, master." The boy answered obediently. Sasori felt pleased by his subservient tone, but it still wasn't enough for him. He craved absolute control, he didn't just want to take Deidara, he wanted to own him. Slowly, Sasori released his grip on Deidara and pushed himself to his feet, never taking his eyes off the kneeling, waiting figure before him. They watched each other carefully. "Wait, what are you-" but Deidara didn't get to finish his sentence before he was stumbling to his own feet by the pull of chakra threads. His hair spilled over his shoulder and into his face, allowing one dangerously narrowed blue eye to scan the emotionless features that watched him. His hands moved on their own, pulling down on his pants that were already hanging haphazardly at his thighs to his ankles, he carefully stepped out of them. Feeling humiliated, Deidara's face grew red and angry. Through gritted teeth he spat out, "you sadistic little-ah!" His own hand was again clutching at his swollen self, tongue slipping around the length of it until Deidara was biting back a traitorous whimper.

"You were saying?" Sasori smirked, tilting his head as Deidara opened his mouth to back talk before he was once again silenced by a tremor running through his body. For not having any experience on the matter, Sasori found it very east to pinpoint what weakened Deidara the most. He liked it wet, very wet and Sasori was pleased to find that the brat also liked it rough. He was curious to find where the other's limit lay, eager to push those boundaries until Deidara no longer knew what it was he liked. Until it was only Sasori's touch and control that he could be absolutely certain made him fluster like nothing else could.

Sasori might have detested how weak and easy to break the human form was, but he couldn't deny the tender beauty that was flushed skin, pink with heat and shimmering with a fine layer of sweat. Or glossy lips, emitting tremulous sounds of pleasure and pain, begging for something only Sasori could satisfy. He wouldn't ever say it out loud lest the blonde hear him and let it go to his already inflated head, but standing in front of him so exposed and raw, Deidara was truly a work of art unlike anything he'd ever seen. He could have watched him all day if his own cock wasn't aching for release.

The older boy flicked his wrist causing Deidara to crumple to his knees. His hands were released just in time to catch him from falling forward. He took in deep breaths, arching his finely sculpted back with every struggling intake. Sasori crept around him, taking in every angle and curve on Deidara's body. Every line leading to some delicious swell or valley, his mouth grew wet just thinking about what it would be like to taste him there. Deidara turned his head, his face twisting into something resembling anger but so flushed and hazy it was impossible to separate from the desire he was simultaneously feeling. Sasori chalked it up to pride, the boy simply had too much of it to give in without complaint. "Well?" Deidara snapped, sneering as Sasori came to a stop directly behind him.

"Just admiring the view," he sighed. "I've never seen you like this, it's interesting."

Deidara huffed and rolled his eyes, dropping his head so that his hair trailed against the floor. "And here I thought you were going to take me, wasn't that what you said?"

"In my own time, brat. Be patient."

Deidara scoffed at this and shook his head, turning to say something smart to his partner, he stopped when he caught the look on Sasori's face. The man's eyes were wide and distant, the tip of his tongue ran against his bottom lip as he imagined things Deidara could only guess at. He looked starved though, for touch and heat and fluids. Deidara's eyes lowered and watched on wordlessly as Sasori slowly pumped his cock in his slender hand. An intense wave of want passed over him and he felt his own member twitch in anticipation. It took everything he had to not touch himself, as much as he wanted to, he felt it would be better to wait for instructions from his master. Those hooded brown eyes slipped over to match his gaze and Sasori shut his mouth, pulling it into a wide smirk that made Deidara feel both uneasy and hot.

"On your back," Sasori demanded sharply. Deidara was a good boy and listened well. As Sasori stepped to stand above him, he admired Deidara from the feet up, his long, lean body poised and ready. His pink mouth was upturned at the corners and his hair, splayed out behind his head like a halo, fell from his face to reveal the full, young features Sasori always had found quite cute. His eyes were no longer blue, which Sasori found himself missing, but were so full of feeling there was no use in continuing the conversation any longer. Anything that needed to be said could be exchanged through glances now, some long and drawn out and others fleeting and frenzied. Sasori lowered himself to his knees between Deidara's thighs, running a hand up his stomach, stalling by the tattoo imprinted on his chest, and then lurching forward to grip tightly onto Deidara's neck. The boy bit back a choke but grinned nonetheless. Sasori pressed himself forward, laying a single kiss at the corner of Deidara's mouth before slipping two fingers from his free hand into the warm space. He watched on heavily as Deidara made a show of slipping his tongue in and around Sasori's fingers.

If Sasori had been able to form a solid thought, he would have been impressed with his forwardness. He was doing everything right, even if it was his cock that was leading the way.

He stole his wet fingers back and brought them down between Deidara's legs. The blonde shut his eyes and pushed his head all the way back as Sasori gently pushed a finger into him. After a few short pumps of his hand, Sasori inserted the second finger and took up a quick jab. Deidara gasped and whimpered.

Sasori released his hold from Deidara's neck and the other took a deep grateful breath in. Good, Sasori thought, he was going to need it. Sasori spit into his palm and then rubbed himself, gathering a nice thick wetness that would slide him into where he wanted, no, needed to be with ease. The blonde pushed his hips upward in anticipation and Sasori thought he'd kept the boy waiting long enough.

The gasp and groan that left Deidara as Sasori slid himself in was nearly comparable to Sasori's own. The redhead pushed himself in entirely, mouth agape as his body was lit up with wild energy. The sensation of Deidara's tightness squeezing him was unreal, and it only got better as he pulled away and then thrust back in. "F-fuck," he whimpered. The sound of his voice was weak and shaking, he hadn't known what to expect but he certainly hadn't expected it to feel so _good_.

"Ah, master," Deidara squirmed, squeezing his eyes tightly shut as Sasori thrust into him again. The movement made Deidara cry out, "Just like that, keep doing, _ah_ , that. _"_ While Sasori was never one to take orders from Deidara, this time he happily obliged. The sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the room, only broken up by the grunting and moaning of the two men on the ground. Sasori gripped Deidara's hips as the other let the mouth on his palm lap at his cock, his body rocking against Sasori's in a perfect motion that allowed Sasori to fall into his thrusts, forcing himself as deep into Deidara as he could possibly go.

Every pull and push was taking him closer and closer to the edge. His whole body seemed to numb from the amount of sensation he was feeling all at once, concentrating in a tight ball of energy currently trembling in-between his hips. He was hanging onto every swear, gasp, and breath that left Deidara's mouth and losing his control from every arch of his back that took Sasori's cock and angled it to all the right places. "De-Deidara," Sasori gasped and clutched at the blonde beneath him. "I can't hold back any- _ah!"_ The ball of energy burst within him and in turn he went plummeting over the edge, spilling himself into Deidara with a shudder and a desperate gasp for air.

"What the fuck?" Deidara breathed as Sasori's full weight was lowered onto his body. He strained to look at the redhead who was now resting on his chest with his eyes shut peacefully. Deidara growled, "what the fuck is this?" Sasori mumbled something against his skin and Deidara shoved the man to the side of him. "That's it? You can't just leave me like this, you bastard."

Sasori looked over at Deidara through half-opened eyes and sighed out, "I'm exhausted. Being human is a lot of work." He shut his eyes once more, ignoring his fuming partner. They had spent a good chunk of time together and he suspected Kabuto would be calling on them soon. He didn't like admitting it but he couldn't deny it, it felt good to do these human things and he'd be damned if he wouldn't enjoy the last bit of time he had on this earth. He mentally checked off sex from the list of human things he'd missed out on, moving on to another experience he was possibly even more excited for. Deidara be damned.

Then for the first time in over twenty years, Sasori slept.


End file.
